Underwater
by Prince Lutin
Summary: In honor of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Brendan decides to teach Wally how to swim underwater. Please review!


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon, Wally, or Brendan. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own some of the characters._

_I gave Wally a full name and names for his aunt and uncle._

_I recently purchased Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and I've been loving it! (So far, I've only got one of the Badges...but I think I want to take my time with it, like always). I love Wally and Brendan's redesigns!_

* * *

><p><strong>THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS<strong>

**UNDERWATER**

Wally didn't like to get out much, since the air always made him feel sick. It was due to his asthma, which he had had since he was born. It caused a lot of problems for him, and his parents had him stay at his uncle's house. Wally would stay in the guest room, which served as his room.

Right at the moment, Wally was in his bedroom, sitting on his room floor and playing with his Pokemon plushies. His favorite was a Phanpy plush that his grandfather gave him when he was little. Her name was Stampy. He sighed.

"It's not the same at my uncle's," said Wally. "I don't have any friends in Verdanturf. I know the air is nicer here, but I'm lonely."

Wally knew that Brendan would visit him again - Brendan was always nice to him. Brendan even convinced Wally to be happy at his aunt and uncle's because they loved him. But Wally was kind of sad about it.

"It feels kind of hard, Stampy," said Wally, "but at least you can understand me. I wish Aunt Sally and Uncle Jack could understand you. I wish I could understand myself...then again, I should try to be the best. After all, I am Walter Elias Tacchini, and I know I can do it."

Then, all of a sudden, Wally heard the doorbell ring. Wally put on his icy blue jacket and walked downstairs. When he went to open the door, he saw Brendan.

"Brendan!" said Wally.

Wally's uncle Jack walked over to see them.

"Your friend came over to visit," said Jack.

"Thanks for coming, Brendan," said Wally.

"You're welcome," said Brendan. He noticed that Wally was looking at the basket. "I see you've got something good."

"I bought sugar wafers at the market," said Brendan. "I know they're your favorite. But we have to wait to eat them, since we're going swimming in the bay."

"Sure," said Wally, "but I'm not wearing my swimsuit. I'm going to go get my new speedo from upstairs." Wally went to go get his swimsuit and his inhaler. Then he and Brendan went to the bay located on Route 110 The two of them changed into their swimsuits. Wally wore a green speedo with yellow side stripes and Brendan had a black speedo on.

Wally looked kind of nervous. He had never swam in water this deep, especially considering he considered the seas of eastern Hoenn to be too treacherous for swimming without a Pokemon. He didn't think the water around here would be any better.

"Now don't you worry about a thing," said Brendan. "I'm a good swimmer, and that means that if you have any trouble swimming, I'll rescue you.:

Brendan jumped into the water and swam around. "The water's great!" he said. "Nice and warm."

Wally's feet trembled a little, since he didn't want to fall in. He walked slowly into the water, eventually tripping and falling into the deep water with Brendan. He struggled to get to the surface, and was panting when he got there.

"Brendan!" said Wally. "It looks dark down there." Wally started to fret.

"Don't worry," said Brendan, grabbing Wally's wrist, "I've got you."

Wally chuckled.

"Heh heh," said Wally, "I think I'm going to get the hang of it."

"There you go," said Brendan.

Brendan started to swim around swiftly. He dived underwater to look at the fish Pokemon. Wally watched Brendan swim underwater. When Brendan rose to the surface, he spat out water and looked at Wally, and smiled.

"Impressive, huh?" said Brendan. "I've been taking diving lessons in Mossdeep City. I can dive deep without any scuba gear."

"I'm impressed," said Wally. "I'm afraid of putting my head underwater. Can you teach me to swim underwater?"

"Sure," said Brendan. "Just take my hand."

Wally held Brendan's hand.

"Okay..." said Brendan. "Here we go. One...two...three..."

Brendan and Wally went under. Brendan started to swim forward, and Wally swam with him. Brendan made the signal for Wally to go forward. Wally swam forward. After a while, Wally started to look nervous. Brendan immediately took Wally to the surface.

Wally was gasping for air, but Brendan looked at Wally and smiled.

"How was it?" Brendan asked Wally.

"It was pretty scary," said Wally. "I'm not used to swimming in deep water. I don't usually go in the deep end of my uncle's swimming pool."

"How was putting your head underwater?" said Brendan.

"Not bad...I guess..." said Wally.

"If you keep practicing, you might be able to dive like me," said Brendan.

"Maybe..." asked Wally, "but I don't think I'll ever get as good as you. I don't like sports, anyway."

"I know," said Brendan, "but it's still good to get exercise - and maintain a healthy diet like I do."

"We won't be maintaining one today since you brought those sugar wafers," said Wally. "When I see those, I succumb to temptation and eat like a Snorlax."

"I think it would be good to go back to shore," said Brendan. "If we stay any longer, somebody might find my picnic basket and steal all our food. I brought some of your other favorites at the market too. I've got grilled chicken, pepperoni, and provolone sandwiches, and a big box of cheese crackers - you know, those little ones shaped like baby Spheal."

"Wow..." said Wally.

Wally and Brendan swam back to the surface.

"You know..." said Brendan, "Steven Stone is a big fan of those Spheal crackers too. He may dress nice, but he's got surprisingly frugal taste in food considering how rich he is. Although he does like that fish poop that only rich people eat."

Wally approached the basket.

"Let's have some delicious food," said Wally.

Brendan and Wally pigged out on grilled chicken, pepperoni, and provolone sandwiches, Spheal cheese crackers, and sugar wafers. Wally felt full afterwards, so he lay down. Brendan and Wally sunbathed for a while. When Wally was feeling ready to go, he and Brendan got dressed, and Brendan took Wally back to his house.

**THE END**


End file.
